100 Hunger Games
by Art-and-Music
Summary: As I rise on my plate, I wave a final goodbye to Jason. I am in the arena, and I listen as Ceasar Flickerman counts down the seconds to my death.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I decided that I would try to write about the Hunger Games.** **Background knowledge about this story:**

**- Katniss killed Peeta in her first hunger games**

**- the 3rd quarter Quell was different**

**- there hasn't been a rebellion**

**- Katniss is a mentor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the screen in the square, sitting high on my dad's shoulders. Soon, we would find out what this Hunger Games specialty was. I was terrified, because this would be my first reaping. What if I got picked? No, Ruth, I told myself, there will be hundreds of names in there, only 5 times. Once because I had to, 4 times for tesserae. The Anthem started to play.

Ceasar Flickarman starts to talk about the first rebellion, and how we almost killed ourselves off. He talks about how and why we have the Hunger Games. I just do my best to tune him out.

A young man in a white suit appears, followed closely behind by President Snow. The young man takes a wooden box from President Snow, and opens it up. He takes out a white envelope with 100 written on it. President Snow takes back the box.

The young man opens up the envelope, and reads the card inside, "This year, we will call for three boys and three girls from each district." he said my odds of not being drawn have just shrunk. The Anthem plays again, and the screen fades to black.

My family and I walk home, along with the rest of our district. The rest of District 12. I think about the reaping, coming up soon. It will be my first reaping. I hope I don't get picked. It would kill my mother and younger sister, Tessa. Then, it would kill my father. As we enter my house, I wish that I could be anywhere but here.


	2. The Reaping

**Hi! Disclaimer:**

**I don't own THG. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I look at the dress that my mother had laid out for me. Today is the day of my first reaping. The dress is solid purple, nothing too fancy, but not too plain either. I wash up, then I put my dress on. Nothing to do now, but wait until the rest of my family is ready. Then we will walk to the square together.

"Ready?" My mom asks me. I take a deep breath, then say, "Ready as I'll ever be." "Then let's go!" My dad says with fake enthusiasm. "Okay!" Tessa replies. We are on our way.

We enter the square, and I am amazed at how it is decorated. We usually just watch it on our little TV at home, because we never had someone who had to be here before now.

I take my place with the rest of the twelve year olds. I stand next to my best friend in the whole world, Sara Lee. Effie Trinket takes her place, and the video begins. Again, I just ignore it.

Effie now walks over to the bowls. "Men first, this time!" She says. I desparetly hope that it's not Sara Lee's older brother, Jacob. "the first one is...Robbie Icenbell!" She announces. I have no idea who he is. "Next is...William Dew!" I think he's in the grade ubove me. "Finally, we have...Jakob Gordman!" Oh, good! It's not Jacob Henceworth, Sara Lee's brother.

"Now, to the girls!" I hope she doesn't pick Sara Lee or I! " First is...Isabella Green! She's really mean to us 12 year olds. "Next is...Sandy Bills!" Don't know who she is. "Final we have...Ruth Weed!" No! My name was only in there five times! How was I picked?!

I silently walk up on to the platform. We shake hands with each other, then the Amthem begins to play. Once the Anthem ends, we are guided into the Justice Building.


	3. Bye District 12

**Hi! I don't own THG:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk silently up to the Justice Building. We are guided into separate rooms where family members and loved ones come to tell us good-bye. First in are my mom, dad, and Tessa. "Please try to win." Tessa says quietly. "Of coarse I will!" I say, "I promise!" "Cross your heart?" She asks. "Cross my heart." I reply. All to soon, it's time for them to leave. I give them all a hug, and whisper, "I love you!" Then they're gone.

Next in is Sara Lee. "Please come home!" she pleads. "Why wouldn't I try?" I ask. "I have no idea," she answers. We hug. "Bye!" I say. "_Good_-bye!" She corrects. Then she is whisked out the door.

Finally, Staci comes in. Staci Clellens is a good friend of mine, but Sara Lee is still my best friend. "Do you have your necklace?" She asks. I untuck it from under my shirt. "Good!" She says, "That's your token from the district!" "I couldn't choose any thing better myself!" I say. A couple years back, Staci gave me a necklace to wear to any special events. In return, I gave her a bracelet. The Peacekeepers tell Staci her time is up. My final visitor leaves.

The Peacekeepers lead us to the train, which will take us away from Ditrict 12, and straight to the Capitol. Maybe all of us will never see District 12 ever again. Probably none of us will. Most likely, we will all die in the arena.

I walk to the dining cart, where we will be eating until we get to the Capitol. I am the first tribute there I sit in beetween my two hunting partners, Katniss Everdeen and Gracie Falken. Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games, and Gracie won the 98th. The three of us always hunt together. Sometimes, I bring Tessa along. She says that sterrific be a hunter someday, too. I don't doubt it!


	4. Chariot Preporations

**Here's chapter four!**

**I don't own THG**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the tributes enter the dining car. Supper has arrived! Avoxes, people who are mute, serve us the best food ever! We have chicken, puffy rolls, apple juice, fruit salad, and a bunch of other stuff that was the best stuff that I had ever dined on!

After we ate, we watched the recaps of the reaping in the living car. I remembered less than half of the people that I was going up against. There was a red haired 12 year old from District one, a small blonde boy from District six, a huge mean-looking girl and boy from District 5. And some others.

After the recaps, we go to bed. Tomorrow, we will be in the Capitol!

* * *

I wake up, and hurry down to the dining car. I am there before the rest of the tributes again. Once the others get there, we eat a hearty breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, more rolls, orange juice, hot chocolate, and French toast! Once I am done, I sit back, and relax. Suddenly, it gets dark. We are entering the tunnel that leads to the Capitol!

Then light floods the train car again. We all get up, and run to the window. I am finally seeing the Capitol in person! Even though I despise the Capitol, I can't help but gawk at its beauty. I wave at the people looking through the window. The others follow my lead. I still can't believe how totally amazing the Capitol is!

* * *

I grit my teeth as the last length of hair is pulled from my body. Katniss had warned me that this was painful, but I never expected something like this! I get off the bed, and stand stiffly while my prep team looks me over. "Okay! Let's call Jason!" says Lillia. She has baby blue skin, and her nails are painted hot pink. Her hair is hot pink too.

The prep team walks out of the door. They are replaced by a guy. He is pretty normal looking, so I thought that he might be Cinna. Except that my prep team had called him Jason.

"Hello," he said, "I am Jason, your stylist. Put on that robe, and we'll have a chat." I like Jason, he's nice! I put my paper-thin robe back on, and we go into another room, where we eat lunch.

After lunch, we go back to the first room that we were in. I sit down on the table where they yanked hair from my body. Jason examines my hair. It is done up in a bun, with braids. Then it's decorated with flowers. "Who did your hair?" He asked me. "My mom," I reply. "In case you were wondering," he began to say,"I am the son of Cinna."


	5. The Chariot Parade

**Here is chapter Five! I don't own THG.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wander around the stables, until I make my way back to the District 12 chariot. Jason told me that Cinna had married after Katniss had won the Games. He married someone named Moxie. After a year, they had a baby boy. They decided to raise a family who was normal compared to the rest of the Capitol people. They had three kids: Jason was the oldest. Next came Katta, and finally, there was Syndra.

I am wearing a coal-black dress with spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress appears to be on fire. The rest of the girls are wearing similar dresses. The boys are wearing coal-black suits. The bottom of their pants appear to be burning. So do their ties.

We climb into the black chariot, which is pulled by pure black horses. First, the District one chariot begins its journey, then District 2, and so on. All to soon, our chariot makes its way to the center of the city. The crowd loves us. Our flames appear so real. They call out our names, and throw us roses. It's wonderful!

We enter the City Circle, and the crowd cheers for the tributes or district of their choice. Each person calling out who they will sponsor. I hear a fair amount of District 12's. Maybe I will win! Maybe I'll see Tessa again. Tessa! Oh, I just HAVE to get home! I HAVE to see Tessa again! I AM going to win!

After the Parade, we eat a wonderful supper. There's rolls, 20 different soups, ham, beef, melon, and grape juice. We all stuff ourselves. "Well," Effie says," you made a splash at the opening ceremony tonight! Now, let's discuss training!"


	6. Planning

**Chapter 6! I don't own THG.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We sit around the table. The tributes, Katniss, Gracie, Haymitch, and Brian. Brian Fredson won the 81st Hunger Games. Those are all the Victors who are still alive. Tonight we are going to plan our traing strategy.

"Okay," Katniss starts off, "Do you guys have any special skills?" Of course I do, I use knives. End of story. Katniss knows this, too, but I say it anyways. "I'm handy with knives," I say. "I know all the plants that are edible!" announces Robbie. "I can sweet-talk people into doing stupid things!" announces Isabella excitedly. Oh, so THAT'S why Crysal Klope gave Isabella her shoes... "Well, you guys have some...INTRESTING skills. William, what can you do?" Gracie says.

"Nothing," Willaim mutters under his breath. I stand up, "Come ON!" I exclaim, "You know that that's not true! You can run as fast as a CHEETAH in the school races! Not only the sprints, but the long distance runs too! You call that NOTHING?!" I don't know why, but I feel angry at him. Then Katniss' words come back into my mind, _if you ever get picked to go into the Games, don't ever, and I mean EVER fall for the boy in your district, because you _will _fall. Hard. _Oh, dear. I may be falling already...

"How about you, Sandy?" Gracie continues. "I guess I can handle knife, being the daughter of the butcher." she replies. "Good! How about you, Jakob? Any special talents?" "Well, I can swim." he replies. "Okay! That could be useful if the arena has lots of water in it."

Brian speaks up, "All right, y'all, listen up! No doin' any o' yur special skills until the private training session wit' dose gamemakers. Here me?" murmurs of agreement ring across the table. Well, now I'll hopefully get some rest before traing tomorrow.

* * *

** I need names for the other tributes. I would be soooo happy if you gave me some suggestions!**


	7. Training

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had bad writers block, so yeah… Enjoy! Also, I made this chapter longer since I went do long without writing!**

**I disclaim THG**

* * *

Training: Day 1 part 1

I walk into the training room nervously. I'm supposed to train with stuff that I'm either not good at, or I have never done. Oh yeah, I can also make an alliance or two. I absolutely suck at archery, so I go there first.

I've shot a bow before, so I know how it works. Katniss lets me practice with her bow sometimes. Anyways, I walk over to the archery station, and pick up a bow and some arrows. I pull the string back as far as I can, aim it at the target the best I can, and release. I miss the target. By a lot. This is going to take some practice…

* * *

Training: Day 1 part 2

After lunch, I go to the javelin-throwing station. I still haven't mastered archery, but I'm sick of it. As I throw, William comes up to me. "Hey!" he says, as he throws a javelin, "Wanna be allies?" I figure i could use at least one friend while I'm out there in the arena. "Why not?" I say. We shake, and I leave.

I try to decide what to do next. Knives? Can't do that. Wrestling? Heck no! Archery? Did that this morning. Plants? Eh, why not? I can tell if most plants are poisonous or not, but the kids from 11 are better. I head over to the plant area.

The plant quiz is easy. I only mess up once, and the plant was okay to eat. The guy at the plant station suggests that I take the harder quiz. I say yes, and we begin. This one is alot harder, I only get 2 or 3 right. I spend the rest of the day mastering the harder plants.

* * *

Training: Day 2 part 1

The next day, I go up to the camouflage station. Another girl is there. She looks like the 12-year-old from 1. I'm not really great at camouflage, but I stay there until lunch. The tricky part is catching the light, but it's still really fun to paint stuff on my arms!

After awhile the girl speaks up, "Do you want to be allies?" she asks. What? But she's from District 1! She's supposed to be a career! "Aren't you with the careers?" I ask. "They don't want me," she says simply. I feel sorry for her, but I should check with William first. "I'll be right back!" I tell her. I run off to find William.

He's at the archery station now. I walk up to him. "Hey!" I say, "The 12-year-old from 1 wants to be allies with us." "B-b-but she's with the Careers!" he exclaims. "Just follow me!" I say, exasperated. "Whatever," I can tell that he wants to stay, but he comes.

"Hi!" I tell her again, "William would be our other ally, if you were to join." "Mmm-Kay, so _can _I join?" she replies. I look at William pointedly. He shrugs his shoulders, "Sure," Inside, I jump up and down in excitement, but on the outside, I keep my cool. We shake hands. It's finally lunch time!

* * *

Training: Day 2 part 2

Okay, knot station, here I come! During lunch, we made a plan. If we all mastered different things, we would know how to do everything. Hopefully. I got assigned to the knot station for the rest of the day.

I show the person there that I can make a decent snare, and he helps me correct my mistakes. It takes a while, but finally, I master it. Then, we move on to something harder. A trap that will work on humans. It's a lot harder than a basic snare, so it takes me the rest of the day to master, but hey, I'm two traps smarter!

* * *

Training: Day 3 part 1

This is our last day of training! After this, just our inter views are left. Then the Arena. Saying that I'm scared would be an understatement. I'mTERRIFIED! At least I won't be going into the arena alone! I've got two great friends who will help me! I'm still terrified.

After lunch, we'll have our private training session. Finally! Knives! Okay! I'm going to the sword station for the morning. I grab a sword. It's a little heavy, but it will do. This dummy is different than the ones used for archery. It's more 3D. I'm not really great with a sword, but I'm okay. All too soon, it's time for lunch. I dread the end!

* * *

Training: Day 1 part 2: Private training sessions

Glitter, my ally from 1, went in first. She said that she's ready, and I trust that, but I'm still scared for her.

Finally, I'm called. I walk slowly into the room. Like Katniss said, the gamemakers don't mind me. "Ruth Weed," I say, "District 12" they nod, and I begin.

First, I grab 4 knives. I run up the back of a sword dummy, and cut its head off with one slice. I hop down, and throw knife into an archery dummy, 20 feet away. It hits its heart exactly. I throw another at it's neck. It hits. One sprouts out of its brain, and the last one hits the rope of the dummy hanging from the ceiling 45 feet away. I told you that I am good with knives. The Gamemakers dismiss me. I probably didn't leave a lasting impression, but I probably got a 5 or 6. As long a I get a 5 or higher, I'm happy.


	8. Scores and Practice

**Here's chapter 8, since it's been so long, I figured I should give you another chapter today. Enjoy!**

**I don't own THG**

* * *

Training scores:

Glitter: 11

Robbie: 6

William: 8

Jakob: 9

Isabella: 12

Sandy: 6

Ruth: 11

* * *

Tomorrow are the interviews, so we spend today practicing. First, I go with Katniss to work on my 'Theme'.

"Okay," Katniss starts, "How about girly?" I shake my head. That would never work. Maybe for Isabella, but for me? Not going to happen! "How about…humble?" I shake my head. No, again! "Hmmm. Let's see," Katniss is thinking of more ideas, "Distant? Scary? Smart?" "No, no, and… Yes!" I say, "I can pull off smart!" "Well, then. Let's practice!"

The first half of the day speeds by as fast as a race car. We head to lunch. Afterwords, I will practice with my costume on. This time, I'll be working with Jason.

For lunch, the food is as good as always. There's chicken, ham, pork, soup, fruit, rolls, and hot chocolate. I eat as much as I possibly can without having to puke. Soon, it's time to practice with Jason.

He shows me my outfit, and I love it! It's a sleeveless dress that's a deep purple. It has high waist with a silver ribbon as a belt. My shoes are silver flats that feel just like slippers. It's probably a good thing that I'm not wearing heels because I woul be falling all over the place!

The second half of the day goes by just as fast as the first! I feel like I'mready for the interviews, but I don't excactly feel like going into a big death bag yet. I sleep as much as I can, but dreams keep waking me up! Oh how I hate you, Hunger Games!


	9. The Interviews

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! (Don't worry! The arena is coming soon!)**

**I don't own THG**

* * *

Today is the interviews! One of the most exciting parts, but it also means that I'm one step closer to the arena. Even though I'm sure that I'm going to die, I will try to stay alive. For Tessa's sake.

I slip on my soft purple dress and silver slipper shoes. Jason helps me tie my belt. I wait my turn for the interviews. Glitter. Reece. Michela. The names all slip past me. But there's still more. Kyle. Hanna. Paul. Finally, it is my turn.

I walk slowly onto the stage, and take my seat next to Ceasar.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Ruth Weed from District 12!" he begins, "Will you tell me a little about your family?" _Play it smart! _I tell myself. But the thought doesn't do anything. "Well, I live with my mom, dad, and my little sister, Tessa." I say. Simple is best!

"Okay, what are some of your friends' names?" This one is easy! "Sara Lee, and Staci."

"Mmm-Hmm," Ceasar says, "Do you have any cousins?" "Yes," I say slowly, "Rocky, Greg, and Rhianna." Good! I rememered their names!

"Okay, can you tell me a little about your everyday life?" Okay, lets see i cant talk about hunting or the Hob, so talk about school! "Well, I go to school five days a week, and afterwards, i like to play with Tessa."

"Okay! Do you ever hang out with your friends?" "Yes, they play with Tessa and me sometimes."

"Do you do any special activities at school?" "I do the school races. Only the sprints though."

The timer finally buzzes after he asks me a dozen more questions. The 'Smart Theme' didn't really work. I leave stage, and Sandy walks on.

* * *

**I know it's short! I'll try to update again today! Sorry!**


	10. Almost There

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**I don't own THG**

* * *

Tomorrow. I don't like tomorrow. I don't want it to come. Ever. Tomorrow means the Arena. Tomorrow.

* * *

I try to sleep. Really, I do! But nightmears keep waking me up! Finally, I order room service. I don't get much, just a cup of hot chocolate, but my stomache needs something to do besides puke.

My cup is drained slowly. I think as I drain it.

Once it is gone, I fall back asleep. This time, I have my worst nightmare yet! I am in the woods…

I am being chased by William and Glitter. Their eyes. Gosh, their EYES! They looked like, like, pure evil! I run faster, i would fight, but I am weaponless. Glitter carries a bow and has an arrow notched. William wields a sword.

Suddenly, a lion comes out of the woods to my right, and a tiger from my left. I scream, and run faster. This is the end. I know it is. It has to be. But it's not.

In front of me, a gigantic Tarantula comes charging towards me! I scream again, and stop. There is nowhere for me to go. No place to run. No chance of escape. I am trapped. I am dead. As they come in for the kill, I scream one last time, and I wake up, breathing heavily. Am I glad that that's over!

Jason and William suddenly come rushing into my room, both look scared. "Are you all right?" Jason asks. "Um, yeah…" I say. Why wouldn't I be? "We heard you scream!" William says, as if answering my question, "So we came to see if you were all right!" "It was just a nightmare!" I assure them, "I'm fine!" "Okay, good." Jason exhales. "Don't worry, I've been having them too," William says. At least I'm not the only one!

They leave the room, and I don't try to sleep this time. The last thing I want is more nightmares! I hop out of bed to take a shower.

I turn the hot water on, and let it run. I don't wash my hair, I just feel the hot water as it runs. I get out after 15 minutes. Hey, the water feels good! I step out and put some clothes on. A dark pink t-shirt and jeans.

Time speeds by as I sit on my bed, running through our plans in my head. Soon, it is time for breakfast. I head to the table, filled with dread.

I don't eat much for breakfast. A roll, a piece of bacon, and a half cup of water. I wish I could stop time. Freeze it. Then, I would never enter the arena. But, I would never see Tessa again either. Why is life so complecated?!

* * *

I take a sip of water, and set my cup down. I'm underneath the arena at this very second. I slip into my clothes. A brown short sleeve shirt, a brown windbreaker, brown pants, and brown boots. Yeah, this year's color is brown.

Jason fastens my necklace on my neck, and take another sip of water. Every second, the arena is closer.

"You need to eat something!" Jason says. I still refuse everything except my water. "Please?" he says. "If I eat anything, I'm going to puke!" I tell him. He doesn't say anything else.

Lunch comes and goes, then it is almost time for the arena. I am practically shaking, and my stomache is doing a gymnastics routine.

"30 seconds," a voice comes over the loudspeaker. I hug Jason goodbye, and step into my tube.

"20 seconds."

Jason gives me a look of pure sympathy.

"10 seconds."

"I am betting on you!" he tells me.

"5…4…3…2…1"

As i rise on my plate, I wave a final goodbye to Jason, and I am in the arena. I listen as Ceasar Flickerman counts down the seconds To my death.


	11. The Arena: Day 1

**Im sorry i havent updated! I didnt know what to do for the arena, and my life has been really busy! I know, you dont want to hear me ramble, but im SOOO sorry! **

**Well, I give chapter 11! The Arena! Enjoy!**

**(P.S. PJO fans, there's a poll on my profile for you;D)**

* * *

I look around. The Arena. I'm in it. In a place I thought I would never go. The arena.

In the middle of our huge circle, lies the Cornacopia. Overflowing with weapons and food. Directly behind me, is a wall of trees, but behind , I can see sand. I don't know if it's a beach or desert.

In front of me, is a forest, thick with trees, bushes, and many other plants.I catch William and Glimmer's eyes, as they are right next to each other. _Woods! _They mouth. I nod, and continue to look around.

To my left, I see a river snaking through what looks like a giant feild of tall tan grass. To my right, a field of lush green grass, speckled with small ponds, boulders, and small trees.

I scan the perimeter of the cornucopia. Backpacks, water bottles, baskestuff and other small things litter the ground.

"30…29…28" 27 seconds until I die.

"22…21…20…19," I'm so nervous. I might as well get blown up now. Except for Tessa.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1" the gong sounds, and I sprint to the Cornucopia.

I grab a backpack and swing it on my shoulder. I'm about to run into the forest, but a pack of throwing knives catches my eye. I dash in, and grab it. I feel a pain in my left arm. I turn around, and with my right arm, I punch the boy from 6 in the face. I head to the forest.

William and Glimmer meet me at the edge. "GO!" I whispered. We ran together.

I see that William and Glitter both carry a backpack. Glitter also has a clear water bottle. After running for a while, we slow to a walk. Suddenly, a cannon sounds. We stop and count silently. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14 deaths so far. Wow!

We continue to walk. Who knows where the Careers are right now? Finally, after wandering around for half the day, we make a camouflaged hut. It's kind of like a lean-to. But more cameoflauged. After 3 1/2 hours of work, it's done!

We climb inside, and sort through our stuff. I have the pack of knives, and in my backpack, there's a water purifier, an empty water bottle, some crackers, a rope, and a gauze. I unwrap some, and wrap it around my left arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but I don't want it to get infected.

William has a rope, an empty water bottle, a handkerchief, and some beef jerky in his backpack.

Glitter has a purifier, empty water bottle, crackers, jerky, rope, band-aids, hand sanitizer, and a two handkerchiefs. Her other water bottle is full. We take turns drinking from it. "How did you get this?" I ask her. "Scared a boy from 8 into giving me it." she shrugs. "Whatever works!" William says.

None of us got a sleeping bag or blanket, so we collect leaves to put down on the ground. "These are really soft," I say, picking a leaf from a tree, "We have these at home." we gather plenty of leaves, and spread them out on the ground.

Once it's dark, the Anthem begins to play. We go outside, and look at the faces in the sky.

A girl from 3, a girl from 5, two boys from 6, all the girls from 7, a boy from 8, a boy and girl from 9, and all the boys and one girl from 10. The sky goes dark, and we go to sleep. I've lasted the day. I'm off to a good start!


	12. Day Two Part One

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I really hate school. Well, my Spring Break is this week, so I should be able to update more! Anywho, Happy Good Friday(3/29/13)! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**I don't own THG **

* * *

When I wake up, I hear Mockingjays singing. William is asleep because Glitter took night watch. "Moooooorning," she says.

"Morning," I say. She hands me a cracker that I nibble on.

We wait for a few minutes before William wakes up. Glitter hands him a cracked too. "So, what's the plan for today?" William asks.

"Hunt," I say, "Get some more food. Kill a tribute or two."

"Let's start with hunting," William says. Glitter and I shake our heads in agreement.

I grab two knives, and leave the rest there. William will pick berries with Glitter, but I decide that they should both take a knife. Just in case.

As we walk out, we hear the "BOOM" of a cannon. I don't hear anyone coming, so we continue out. There's a clump of blueberry bushes near our camp, so William and Glitter pick some of those. "Remember," I tell them, "Don't pick to many, or they'll know we're around here!"

"Got it!" William and Glitter say in unison. I walk around in search for animals.

I come across a scopula of squirrels, and take them down. At lunch, I go to the bushes with two squirrels and a rabbit. "Not many animal around here," I tell them.

"Well, we've got berries!" Glitter says. William nods. They both have blue fingers.

i laugh, "Your fingers!" I say. They look down as if they're just noticing them for the first time. William grins sheepishly.

"Let's go eat lunch," I tell them.

"Let's!" Glitter agrees.

We head back to camp. I walk inside, and sit down. William and Glitter follow. We split up some food and have a good lunch. Another cannon sounds.

"We should stick around here for the rest of the day," Glitter says. But it's to late. I hear someonoutright outside. I grab a knife and ready it. I mouth _Hide _to William and Glitter. I open the door.

"Hello," A bratty voice says. I whimper on the inside. Isabella is here. She's come to kill us.

"Good bye!" I say as bravely as possible.

* * *

**One more thing I forgot to say: Today, Richard Griffiths died. He played Uncle Vernon in the Harry Pttoer movies. Rest in Peace!**


	13. Day two Part two

**I disclaim THG for the rest of this story.**

* * *

"Hello," She snarles.

"Goodbye," I tell her.

William sneaks up behind me. "Isabella," He growls, "Have you come to die?" Isabella smirks.

I hold up my knife. She looks startled. I picture my family sitting at home. _Don't do it! _They seem to say. "Glitter," I call shakily, "we need you to meet Isabella." She walks up.

I hand her my knife, "Take-take care of her. I-I can't." She seemed to noticed how shaken I was. A sudden image of the Capitol pops up.

_They laugh. "Ha! Such a weak tribute! That won't get her many sponsors!" One says._

_"No it won't! Hahaha! How in the world did she get two allies?!" Another agrees._

This gets me angry. I do NOT like being called weak. I grab the knife back, and march up to Isabella. "Under normal circumstances, I would let you go," I tell her, "But you've found our camp. So now, I have to kill you." The Battle begins.

Isabella pulls out a wicked looking sword. I hold my knife, and step into combat. Instantly, I kick her shin. She pulls back. If she lives, that'll give her a good sized bruise.

She swings her sword at my arm. I catch the strike on my knife. "NOW!" I yell, and Glitter comes up. She stabs her in the back. It's way to deep a cut to heal, but I doubt Isabella knows that.

"Go," I tell her she walks off, her sword laying on the ground, forgotten. I pick it up. "Little something for us," I say we head back to our camp to stay.

Its been quite a day, so we just sit around and talk in hushed voices. At supper time, we eat some berries and the rabbit I got earlier today. William takes night watch, tomorrow night is my night. We look into the sky for faces.

A boy from 9 and a girl from 10. And if coarse, Isabella. I settle into bed. Two days lasted.


	14. Day Three

**School has been CRAZY, but Summer break starts soon, so i might update more often. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and hear Mockingjays singing. Glitter and William are talking in hushed voices. "Morning," I say. Glitter looks over.

"Oh! Hey," she says, "We already ate some berries. You can eat the rest. We'll need to pick more today."

I walk to where the berries are. They ate about two thirds of them, but there wasn't that many left. I grab a handful and begin to eat. Suddenly, a cannon goes off. Then another. Only two.

After I'm done, Glitter stands up, and grabs her water bottle. "Let's go,"

William and I stand up, too. I grab two knives, and we're off. Where too? I have no idea.

Glitter leads us down a narrow dirt path. We walk for eternity (or so it seems). Finally, we come into a clearing. And that clearing has…the Cornucopia in it?! "Are you crazy?!" I whisper to Glitter

"Be quiet!" She whispers back.

William carefully picks his way through the trees and bushes that shield us.

I must look scared, because Glitter says, "Don't worry, it's all planned out,"

So of course, I worry.

Wlliam is at the very edge of the woods now. One more step, and his body is fully exposed. He looks both ways, like he about to cross a road. Then, he casually walks out, like he's walking to school, or something. I see something in the corner of my eye.

A Career is trying to sneek up on William.

I run out of my hiding place, and confront him. My knives are ready. He brings out a spear. _Get in close! _I think.

He charges to me, and I meet him in battle. My skill with knives is almost a perfect match to his with a spear. I press harder. I see Glimmer's water bottle flash.

I keep going, even though I know I can't win without help. He almost kills me, but Glitter interferes. She somehow came to be in possession of a sword. She stabs his back, and he crumples. I pick up his spear, and stab him again. Just to be sure.

Together, we run back to our shelter. A canon goes off.

Once we're there, we put our new weapons down, and pick berries until nightfall.

I watch the sky. First is the boy we killed today. He was from one. Second, is a boy from 3, and last is a girl from 6. I settle in for the night watch. 3 days lasted.

At dawn, the mockingjays draw me from my stupor. Two rabbits hop by, and i quickly have breakfast ready. I'm ready for day four in the arena!


End file.
